


And that’s how it all started...

by zazajb



Series: Captain Coat & Coffee Man [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: AU, Captain Coat & Coffee Man, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 10:55:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zazajb/pseuds/zazajb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story 1 in the Captain Coat and Coffee Man verse <br/>A rift alert has all sorts of consequences... </p>
            </blockquote>





	And that’s how it all started...

  


Title: And that’s how it all started...  
Author: zazajb  
Rating: R, adult concepts, occasional language, M/M  
Pairings/Characters: Jack/Ianto, team  
Spoilers – none, set S2  
Summary: A rift alert has all sorts of consequences... 

Fic masterlist:  <http://zazajb.livejournal.com/6286.html>

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters - just like to dabble with them from time to time  
Written for the [](http://longliveianto.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://longliveianto.livejournal.com/) **longliveianto**  bingo prompt: Bodyswap  
  
Icon and gorgeous banner by the wonderfully talented [](http://ianto-love-jack.livejournal.com/profile)[**ianto_love_jack**](http://ianto-love-jack.livejournal.com/)  Thank you *hugs*

  
X-posted Jantolution, jackxianto  & TW_classic & tw_proper, jantosparkle, ijs[apologies to those getting this multiple times]

A/N for [](http://sassysailorgirl.livejournal.com/profile)[**sassysailorgirl**](http://sassysailorgirl.livejournal.com/)   
  
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/zazajb/pic/000085de/)  
 

**And that’s how it all started...**

Muttering in very expressive Welsh, Ianto dragged his highly aroused and indignant body from Jack’s bunk and grabbed his clothes from their various scattered locations around the room before climbing up to join his Captain at Gwen’s workstation. Jack grinned at the flushed cheeks and tousled hair as the young man peered at the screen.

“Just as we were getting started..!” he pressed a light kiss to his Welshman’s temple before turning his attention back to the rift alert that had interrupted what was promising to be a monumental evening.

“D’you recognise that pattern? It’s nothing I’ve ever seen before...” Ianto frowned and tapped industriously on the keyboard as he searched through their databases for anything remotely similar. “Nothing like it in our records...”

“So, a new contact...we’d better go in prepared...” Jack said, automatically reaching for his Webley to check it, as Ianto keyed in the code for the armoury to get a Glock pistol to accompany his preferred non-lethal stun gun. They filled their pockets with fresh cans of weevil spray and a syringe of swift acting strong sedative and headed for the underground car park. Two minutes later they were en route to the child’s playground in Barry where the signal appeared to be stable...

The roads were clear - which was just as well with Jack’s usual breakneck driving, Ianto thought, hanging on tightly to the door frame as Jack hurled the SUV around corners at unbelievable speeds. Slamming the brakes on, Jack brought them to a standstill and they both peered at the hand held scanner. The signal was unchanged and seemed to be hovering over the sandpit...

Shining their torches ahead of them, they made their way over the playing field towards the enclosed children’s play apparatus. There was nothing visible although the signal still held steady. Jack nodded as Ianto motioned that he’d approach the signal so Jack could circle around to come in behind it. His heart thudding so hard he swore it was audible, Ianto crept forward, checking the scanner every step. There was no change until he stepped into the sand pit.

In a flash of blue light that cracked like rifle shot, a four feet high, bi-ped dinosaur-like creature that resembled a Bambiraptor launched itself at the Welshman, wings flapping frantically as its talons ripped into the soft flesh of Ianto’s chest. There was no time even to cry out as the young man hit the floor. He dropped his torch and the scanner and struggled desperately to get the stun gun within reach of the creature’s flesh as Jack emptied his entire supply of bullets into the tough hide.

With a howl as the lead rounds buried themselves into its back, the creature released its prey and vanished in another crack of blue light, leaving the air tainted with a metallic tang...

Jack leapt towards his prone lover, fear and horror washing over him as he saw the extent of the injuries. He dragged his phone from his pocket and hit #2 on his speed dial, barely registering the fact it was Tosh’s sleepy voice that answered the medic’s phone. “Tell Owen; Ianto’s seriously hurt, children’s playground, Barry...get him here...” before dropping the phone to the floor and gathering the semi-conscious young man into his arms... “Ianto...stay with me...stay with me please...” his voice an anguished whisper as he shook his beloved Welshman urgently...

Ianto’s eyelids fluttered and he opened his eyes, pain clouding those normally sparkling blue depths, “I’m sorry Jack...it was too quick... I’m cold...so cold...that’s _bad_ isn’t it..?” his voice trailed away and his eyes closed again, “Jack...” the whisper was barely audible and Jack had to bend closer to catch the words, his eyes filling with tears at the faint “I love you...I’ve always loved you...have to tell you...before it’s too late...”

“ _Ianto...don’t...._ Ianto...stay with me....don’t leave me...” Dipping his head, Jack pressed his lips to Ianto’s, reaching deep inside himself to share his life force as a golden glow flickered briefly and was gone... Jack’s head swam and he blinked, dazed and confused by the sudden pain in his chest and the fact he was now lying down gazing up at...at _his own face..._

_“Jack..?”_ Ianto sounded similarly confused, but reassuringly alive. “It doesn’t hurt any more...” he opened his eyes and stared down wide-eyed at his body... “Jack...what’s happening..? _Jack..._ ” He shook his own body as its eyes slid closed and it went limp in his...ok...Jack’s...arms...

“ ** _Jack...Jack..._** _no no no no no...don’t you dare leave me Harkness...”_

He sat there rocking the unresponsive body back and forth, tears streaming silently down his cheeks, his mind searching desperately for answers to impossible questions he had yet to formulate – somehow he and Jack had swapped bodies and now Jack was dead – or was _he_ dead himself – his body was but...

He was spared further tortuous thought processes as his body tensed and drew in a huge gasp of air in a strangely familiar Jack-like way and his eyes opened again, meeting his relieved gaze from Jack’s blue grey pools. Words weren’t needed as Ianto-in-Jack’s-body crushed their mouths together in a passion and relief-laden kiss that had their heads spinning, tongues swirling until they were both light-headed and they broke apart, panting softly... _and restored to their own bodies..._

“What the..?” Ianto heard himself think...his synapses snapped to attention – wait! _Heard himself think..? I think you’ll find that was my thought..!”_ Now _that_ was most definitely Jack in his head! They stared at each other, eyes wide, mouths dropping open as they heard each other’s thoughts, so intent on the tumbling confusion whirling around they failed to hear the frantic arrival of Owen who shoved Jack bodily aside and grabbed the Welshman’s hand to check his pulse, the skin to skin contact sending a spark through both men as they blinked dizzily...

“What the fuck was that?” Owen’s emphatic curse sounded strangely muted coming out of Ianto’s mouth.

Ianto shook Owen’s head to try and shift the irritating buzzing as his thoughts grappled with the undeniable knowledge that they’d body-swapped _and_ he still had Jack’s thoughts in his head...Jack’s rather distracting thoughts of hot kisses creeping their way down his pale neck, warm breath sending trails of goose bumps scurrying across his skin and a rush of blood to his...um... _Owen’s_ groin...

Jack grinned wolfishly despite their bemused predicament and reached out to grab a handful of the medic’s sweatshirt, hauling him in to plant a steamy open mouthed kiss on unfamiliar lips knowing that the jolt of electricity and the instantly recognisable lightheaded sensation meant another body swap... Ianto gave in and snaked Owen’s arms around his Captain’s neck, his fingers threading lovingly through his hair as Jack continued to fill his head with provocative images, gentle moans lost against his mouth...

“Oi, put my body down – even if it is the tea boy inside! I need to know what’s going on here – you said he was seriously hurt and where’s all that blood come from? I need answers!” Ianto’s soft welsh vowels didn’t quite do the acerbic medic’s words justice, but they got the message and pulled apart, somewhat breathless, stepping away from each other to avoid any further skin contact.

“Will _someone_ tell me what’s happening..?” Owen was getting irate now, hands tugging at Ianto’s perfectly tied red silk at his throat to pull it awry in a manner that made the Ianto, now back in Jack’s body, want to slap him or at least serve him decaf for a month!

“I think that the alien that attacked Ianto left more than torn flesh behind...it seems to be some form of electrical charge that’s activated by skin contact and is able to move consciousness from one body to another...trouble is we’ve never seen anything like it before so I have no idea how to stop it! Oh, and Ianto’s body died and came back when I was him...”

Ianto bit thoughtfully on Jack’s bottom lip “Maybe if we each touch the person who has our mind all at the same time or just all touch together..?”

Owen nodded Ianto’s head slowly, finally releasing his death-grip on the Welshman’s tie, much to the relief of its owner “...it could work and we don’t have any other fucking clues anyway! I’m game...” he held Ianto’s hand out towards his own body. Jack and Ianto looked at each other, shrugged and swapped _why the hell not_? messages in their heads as they reached out their host body hands...

The three sets of fingers touched and a loud crack of electricity accompanied with a vivid blue flash lit up the darkness, each man falling backwards as the intense power of the shock knocked them unconscious. Darkness closed in on them once again as they lay in the sand...

Ianto groaned and held his pounding head – it felt like he’d done ten rounds with Janet and several of her friends! Wincing at the demolition team hard at work on the inside of his skull, he struggled into a sitting position and looked down at his hands, relieved to find that they were indeed _his_ hands – he was back in his own body. A heartfelt moan echoed in his head alongside the drilling and hammering and he turned to look at his Captain. Jack was still unconscious so the mind link was obviously still active and the quiet questioning _Ianto..?_ confirmed his suspicions as moments later the prone figure moved painfully to sit up. They reached for each other... ** _stop!_** Ianto sent, recalling the skin to skin transfer when Owen had tried to take his pulse...

_Oh...yeah, right! Good call... How’s Owen?_

They turned to see the medic’s eyes opening, the grimace on his face more than confirmed the presence of an equally painful headache. “Fuck! I’ve got the hangover from hell! What were we drinking?” Owen muttered a few more choice profanities under his breath as he, too, struggled to sit up. The three of them looked at each other warily.

“How are you feeling?” Owen stretched towards Ianto as the doctor in him reasserted itself, before swiftly withdrawing his hand as the Welshman jerked himself out of reach.

“Don’t touch me!” he growled, his hand automatically reaching to adjust his tie, frowning when he found it mangled out of its usual perfect shape.

Jack moved his head carefully from side to side in an attempt to ease the cramped muscles in his neck. “Right, we need to get back to the hub...find out what happened here and if it’s permanent... No-one touch each other...” he added rather unnecessarily as each man resumed the perpendicular and shoved their hands into their pockets before stumbling across the grass towards the two vehicles in the distance.

Owen slid into his car and nodded approvingly as Ianto got into the back seat of the SUV and Jack climbed into the driver’s seat. “Good! See you at the hub then, Tosh’s already there...” he blushed at their raised eyebrows and the grin that flashed across both faces. “Yeah, we’re...”

“We know, Owen..!” Jack chuckled despite the pain in his head, “Should I feel bad that I kissed you...and with tongue?”

“Just...just don’t go there!” Owen spluttered as Ianto grinned, his quiet chuckle echoing in Jack’s head. Slamming his car door so hard it made them all cringe, Owen set off at speed with the SUV following in his wake...

Tosh was waiting for them down in autopsy, scanners and monitors at the ready. She’d put non-conductive gloves on as a precaution and handed each man a pair as they greeted her.

Scanning each of their heads, Owen found slightly elevated levels of adrenalin and dopamine, but nothing unexpected for the kind of experiences they’d just been through and declared it safe for them to take their gloves off. He pointed at the table and looked at Ianto.

“ _Now_ , tea boy!”

Ianto had been edging towards the stairs with the intention of making a swift escape to the kitchen, the need for caffeine growing stronger by the second.

“Do I have to?” he sent into Jack’s mind, realising with surprise that it felt totally natural to have access to the other man’s thoughts...

“You do!” Jack smiled softly, “we need... _I need_...to make sure that you’re okay...you _did die_ out there, remember?” He streamed the golden kiss memory into the young man’s head, drawing a delicious flush over his cheek that didn’t go unnoticed by the medic.

“Okay, what’s going on – why’s tea boy glowing like a Belisha Beacon? What don’t I know?”

“You want the long list or the condensed version?” Ianto deadpanned as he slid reluctantly onto the table. Tosh stifled a giggle as Owen frowned and she moved to stand by his side so she could see the readings on the monitor.

“Ha-bloody-ha!” Owen snarked. “Now spill..!”

“I can hear Jack’s thoughts and he can hear mine...ever since my body died when Jack was in it...” the blush deepened as Jack streamed a rather energetic session with Ianto bent over his desk into his head...

“I don’t want to know the details, thank you” he glared at Jack, “and you, stop harassing my patient!”  He pointed to the stairs, “behave or leave!”

Jack grinned again and leant against the dresser. “I’ll behave...promise...” as the medic’s eyes narrowed at him before turning back to examine the readings on the scanner. “Oh fuck!” Owen’s jaw dropped and Tosh looked at Ianto with a stunned expression on her beautiful face...

Ianto sat up, “what’s wrong with me?” gripping Jack’s hand tightly as his Captain leapt to his side and the two men looked anxiously at their doctor.

Despite the inappropriateness of the moment Owen couldn’t resist...”you want the long list..! Sorry...okay, when you died, what did you feel?”

“Nothing...I wasn’t in my body...but watching it was just like Jack when he comes back...”

“Are you ready to be the immortal tea boy?” he nodded seriously and tugged the monitor closer, “see, these readings are Ianto’s I’ve just scanned... _these_ are Jack’s from his last physical...the chronon levels are identical...”

Frantic thoughts tumbled back and forth between the two – joy at being together for eternity mingled with shock and horror at the implications for Ianto’s family and the team....so many questions...

Owen looked from one to the other and planted his hands on his hips . “Oi, share with us – _we_ can’t hear what you’re thinking – us lesser mortals need to have it spoken out loud!”

They turned wide, somewhat damp, eyes towards him. Ianto’s mouth opened and closed again without any sound making it past his lips. Owen could sympathise with that, it was a big shock...

“How do we know if it’s permanent?” Jack voiced Ianto’s question for him.

Owen shrugged, “I could shoot him..? What?” he looked innocently at Tosh as she smacked his arm, “we’d know if it worked...”

“Thanks, Owen, but I think I’d rather not test it quite like that!” Ianto muttered dryly. He squeezed Jack’s hand. I’m _fine cariad...I just need a little time to take it in..._ he sent in response to Jack’s anxious presence in his head. He jumped down off the table. “’I’m going to make a coffee...I know it’s three in the morning but I need one, so, if that’s okay with you..?” he glanced at Owen who nodded, before walking gracefully up the steps and disappearing from sight.

Jack gazed after him, resisting the urge to either follow or press his mind, knowing that his young lover needed time to absorb the events of the night. He jumped as Tosh laid a gentle hand on his arm. “He’ll be okay...he’s got you and he’s got us...”

“Yeah...I know...thanks... Now it’s late...well, early actually so why don’t you two get off home and I’ll see you later...midday? Oh, and can we hold off telling Gwen until Ianto’s ready to face her barrage of questions...I’ll give her the morning off as well and we’ll see you later...” He tugged them in for a joint hug, whispering a heartfelt “thank you” before releasing them and following them up to the main workspace. Moments later the roller door clunked shut behind them.

Jack tugged his phone out of his pocked and sent a swift message to Gwen, telling her it had been a busy night so they would be sleeping in, adding a brief ‘bring pastries!’ to his instructions to stay home till midday. As he pressed send, Ianto appeared from the kitchen with two mugs of coffee.  He looked calmer and smiled softly in response to Jack’s gentle questioning thoughts... _I’m fine Jack...really..._

They met at the raggedy old sofa and Jack took his coffee mug with one hand before sliding the other around the Welshman’s neck as he pulled him in for a tender kiss, lips soft and responsive under his. They kissed sweetly, minds swirling together without conscious thought, each losing themselves in the other until they broke apart to recharge their oxygen supply. Jack gazed into Ianto’s eyes, catching his breath at the intensity of emotion that blazed within the cobalt blue depths... _Love you too..._ he sent, pressing a light kiss to the end of his Welshman’s cute button nose before they sank down onto the sofa and leant comfortably against each other as they drank their coffee...

Ianto looked down at the sea of faces who were following his every word with avid attention, his glance lingering on his Captain’s, smiling that just-for-Jack-smile at the man he loved so much, seeing him sat cross legged on the floor with a sound asleep two year old Ammeline curled up in his lap. Jack grinned back... _yeah, she’s asleep...love how you took out all the saucy bits but kept them in for me..._ Ianto winked and continued his roving glance across his audience, finding another very familiar pair of blue grey eyes under a shock of dark hair and the wide grin of their six year old... He twinkled at him before spreading his arms out and declaring “...and that’s how it all started...”

The librarian walked over, joining in with the applause from the audience. “Now children, say thank you to Mr Harkness-Jones and he’s promised to come back to tell you some more stories about Captain Coat and Coffee-man next week...

End

A/N This is the first of my longliveIanto bingo card. All stories will be set in this verse and will follow the lives of Jack, Ianto and their children as well as the wonderful heroes: Captain Coat and Coffee-man  
  
 Next prompt     <http://zazajb.livejournal.com/39125.html>

 

 

  



End file.
